Conventionally, masks are used for preventing the invasion of a malodorous gas, fine particles or the like into the respiration organs. In particular, a mask for a malodorous gas commonly contains a deodorizer for adsorbing malodorous components. For example, a mask having a deodorizing fiber layer obtained using a sheet containing a fiber having a deodorizer bonded to a surface thereof, and a mask having a deodorizing fiber layer obtained using a sheet containing a fiber having a deodorizer partially exposed therefrom are known.
In recent years, deodorizing masks for various malodorous components are used, but it has become apparent that the characteristic odor arising from the mask itself may give unpleasant feeling, in addition to a breath odor of the wearer.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a form-reinforced mask including a mask main body and straps, and a tape-like cataplasm having an aroma and efficacy bonded to the backside, and a form-reinforced mask which bulges out to form a three-dimensional shape when the mask main body is expanded.
In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses an aroma mask including a synthetic resin film impregnated with a perfume, and a nonwoven fabric placed on at least one side of the resin film, the mask reducing unpleasantness caused by unpleasant odor during long-time or repeated use.